Fckin Perfect
by breezie531
Summary: My take on ep 3 sympathy for the devil and what Maura really thinks of Jane... it's short and sweet RIZZLES... don't like don't read... DUH!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- okay so guess what? I still don't own the rights to R&I cuz if I did well Angie would get that counter make out scene she wants... But it would be with Sasha... lol anyway This came to me while folding clothes today and I felt I had to post it well cuz yea anyway it's a one-shot unless there is overwhelming requests otherwise I know this still isn't an update for my other stories but I SWEAR I'm working on I just... my muse is a pain in my ass I'm sorry... oh and just to give you a little hint in Sober statements (the sequel to drunken utterances) you get to see Angela go off on Derk =D  
**

Jane walked into the morgue completely fed up with her mother trying to set her up with random men. This was ridiculous and she wasn't going to take it anymore. Tomorrow she was going to talk to her mother and tell her to stop setting her up on dates she was done. If she wanted a date she'd get one herself. And it sure as hell wouldn't be with anyone her mother would set her up with.

She walked into the morgue carrying her bottle of wine and some glasses. She was headed to see Maura at the moment she was the only person she knew she could stand right now and at the moment she really wanted to see her.

Although, that wasn't new. For some reason she felt the overwhelming need to see Maura… all the time. She shook her head clearing her thoughts as she entered the morgue to find Maura on the computer. She smiled as she found the ME was not researching some vital detail to a case but checking out some new designer shoes that she herself could not even fathom the price of, as Maura probably waited patiently for some test results that would tell her a reddish brown stain was blood.

Jane couldn't help but smile. Even when the obvious was right in front of her Maura needed absolute undeniable proof before she took any action or made any conclusion. Jane felt like that was an important epiphany but she couldn't place why and at the moment she was too tired to figure it out. Maura looked up from her computer to find Jane smiling at her sweetly.

"Hi, Jane. How was your dinner?" she looked at the clock. "You're here early… what did your mother do now?"

This is why Jane loved Maura, she was the one person in her life that when something went wrong she did not automatically assume it was Jane's fault. Whoa whoa whoa, wait back up did her brain did her brain just use the word love associated with Maura without her permission… she paused in her internal monologue. Yes yes it did. She was sick of fighting it. She had known for a while that she had feelings for her best friend but she didn't want to face it and she wasn't going to try at this moment.

She smiled again breaking from her reverie to see Maura looking worried. "Hi, sorry I was just thinking about dinner it went terrible we didn't even get past the wine, as you can see." Jane motioned to the bottle in her hand. "My mother tried to set me up with GRANT I mean REALLY?" She was exasperated. Maura got up taking the glasses and pouring them each a healthy amount. She laughed, secretly ecstatic that Jane had not clicked in a romantic setting with grant.

"I mean really? I've known him since he was 5… do you know he used to lisp..." Jane paused looking down at the dress. "Maura, can I ask you a something?"

Maura nodded. "Technically Jane you just did but I'm assuming that isn't the question you had in mind so please go ahead. You know I am incapable of anything but an honest answer."

Jane smiled nervously. "Do I look stupid in this dress?"

Maura paused at the question. Of all the things Maura had expected Jane to ask her that was not on the list. She gaped at Jane for a moment carefully calculating her answer. She took Jane's hand spinning her in a circle as if to inspect her. When Jane finished the turn Maura paused.

"No Jane, you don't look stupid, you look…" She took a deep breath.

"You're fucking perfect Jane..." Maura finished her wine in one gulp turning and grabbing her coat off the chair.

Jane couldn't move, time felt like it was frozen even though she could see Maura was moving. Doctor Maura Isles had A) just sworn and B) just called her fucking perfect. Maura leaned forward placing a light kiss on Jane's cheek.

"You're perfect to me Jane and you always have been." Maura whispered in her ear she turned to leave.

Jane's brain suddenly restarted as she heard Maura's heels on the tile heading for the door. She spun in her heals clumsily almost falling over in the process she grabbed Maura's arm stopping her.

"Maura…" the doctor turned and Jane could see the unshed tears in her eyes. All of a sudden, that earlier epiphany made sense. Maura Isles had done the unspeakable, she had guessed, taken a leap of faith without concrete scientific evidence to back her up and she felt as if she had made the biggest mistake of her life, because Jane had stood there still as a statue looking like an idiot and not saying a word. Her heart clenched at the thought of hurting Maura even if only for a moment.  
She took the doctor's face in her hands gently. She leaned closer to Maura lips brushing Maura's gently.

"You're the one who's perfect Maura… more than perfect I don't know what I'd do without you…" and with that Jane took Maura's hand and led her to the car.

They headed to Jane's, their hands clasped together in the car the whole way home. Jane refused to let go of Maura's hand even to get out of the car and climbed over the console and out the passenger's side door.

Maura giggled. "Is there a reason you won't let go of my hand Jane?"

Jane ducked her head her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"I still can't convince myself that I'm not in a dream and I don't want you to float away. I read once that sea otters hold hands in their sleep so they don't drift away from each other. Well I want to make sure you don't drift away from me… ever…" They headed up to Jane's apartment. Jane didn't let go of Maura, helping her get changed and they climbed into bed together, they would need to talk about this but that could wait till tomorrow right now Jane just wanted to hold the women who had invaded her senses every minute asleep or awake since they first met. Jane laid behind Maura pressed against her back, their hands clasped together resting against the doctors stomach they fell into a peaceful sleep.

-Fin- (unless overwhelming requests otherwise)

**pssttt... if you review I'll love you and I'll be in a better mood to write updates for my other stories so whattaya say? review..? PLZ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- OK so overwhelming requests meant I had to do another chapter I think this leaves things a lot more settled then they were before so I think this is the end... lemme know what you think... oh yea still don't own... =D oh yea and PLZ REVIEW!**

Jane woke face to face with Maura. She smiled. She could smell the doctor's ridiculously expensive salon quality shampoo and a scent that was just Maura. She was immediately comforted as she remembered their exchange in the morgue the night before. Jane ran her thumb over Maura's bottom lip lightly.

"Did you mean it? God I hope you did." Jane paused as Maura's eyes fluttered opened.

"Good morning beautiful." Jane said leaning forward to place a kiss on Maura's cheek, but Maura turned her head and their lips met in a soft sweet kiss.

"Mmmm. Good morning to you too Jane," Maura said stretching. She looked Jane in the eye. "Did I mean what?"

Jane was shocked. Damn it I didn't want her to hear me. "I-I didn't think you heard that."

Maura smiled. "I did."

"D-did you mean it when you called me perfect?" Jane asked nervously.

Maura laughed. She kissed Jane's nose as her face turned a light pink. "Of course I did sweetie. You know I can't lie."

"I don't really understand or agree with you but… I thank whatever higher power there is up there that you feel this way because I honestly don't know what I'd do without you." Jane pulled the doctor close reveling in the feeling of having Maura in her arms.

"NOW, on to the important stuff." She pulled her head back to look into Maura's beautiful eyes, a large smile plastered across her face. "What do you want for breakfast darlin'?"

Maura giggled. "Umm… do you have anything in your fridge that you could actually consume for breakfast, something that actually has a shred of nutritional value?"

Jane scrunched her face in conversation for a moment. "Pancakes it is!" she said as she hopped out of bed. "JEEZ it's cold in here!" She said hopping over to her dresser for some sweatpants. Maura couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe you should try sleeping in more than your underwear and an undershirt then if you're so cold Jane." Maura suggested still giggling as she watched Jane try to wrestle herself into a pair of sweatpants that she had managed to tangle the legs on.

"God damn sweatpants…" she muttered, "and no thank you. I'm comfy this way and I have you to keep me warm." Jane said smiling, and sticking her tongue out at the doctor like a child.

Maura smiled and extracted herself from the sheets as gracefully as ever. She walked over to Jane's closet and took out a pair of the pajamas she left at Jane's for sleepovers. She slipped them on with ease and walked to the kitchen. Jane glared at her.

Jane decided to sneak up behind Maura and tickle her sides. Surprised Maura squeaked and ran into the kitchen. Jane followed, pinning Maura up against the counter and kissied her deeply.

"Mmmmphh- Jane…" Maura said as the detective kissed her way across Maura's neck to her jaw. "If you keep this up we'll never get the pancakes made."

Jane reluctantly raised her head. "Hmm I guess you're right. I'll just have to make sure I save some maple syrup for later." She said winking at Maura who was temporarily frozen in place, mouth slightly open as her brain explored the possibilities.

Jane went to the cupboard to pull down a box of pancake mix when Maura stopped her.

"Jane, pancakes don't come out of a box." Maura grabbed the flour and sugar from behind the pancake mix and then headed to the fridge for eggs. She grabbed the salt off the counter as Jane got her a large mixing bowl.

"Ya know Doctor Isles, you're pretty sexy in the kitchen." Jane said handing Maura a bowl.

Jane grabbed some greens out of the fridge for Bass and some dog food for Joe. She promptly fed the animals while Maura continued to make pancakes. While Jo was eating, Jane slipped behind Maura wrapping her hands around the doctors' waist and resting her head on Maura's shoulder.

"Ya know," she whispered, "I could get used to this."

Maura smiled, using her free hand that wasn't mixing the pancake batter to grab more flour. She gathered some on the tip of her finger. She let go of the spoon she was mixing with, turning in Jane's arms planted a healthy amount of flour right on Jane's nose smiling widely.

"Could you get used to that too, Jane?" Maura said wiggling out of Jane's arms to avoid the flour fight she was sure was going to ensue.

Jane stood stunned for a moment. She couldn't believe Maura had just floured her. She quickly recovered however. She grabbed a handful of flour chasing Maura around the kitchen. Maura grabbed some flour as she passed back and they pursued throwing flour across the kitchen at each other, until they were both covered in it. Eventually though Jane decided she needed the upper hand on the situation and grabbed the bottle of syrup off the counter as Maura was ducking beside the fridge. She hid it behind her back feigning surrender, she grabbed a paper towel waving it over her head.

"I give. I give." Jane said with a sly smile.

Maura looked at her cautiously. "Why do I have trouble believing you Jane Rizzoli?"

"Maura come on, I raised the little white flag," she looked at her hand. "Okay paper towel and everything." She said as innocently as possible.

Maura seemed to believe her and stood up from her battle position by the fridge walking toward Jane cautiously. She stopped in front of her placing a light kiss on her nose.

"I knew I'd win," she said smiling.

"Tsk, tsk, Dr. Isles you fall for things far too easily." Jane said an evil grin on her face, she tickled Maura's sides. The doctor squirmed. Soon Maura was on her back on the floor and Jane was straddling her stomach. Looking pleased with herself, she picked up the bottle of syrup she scooted down the doctor's body and lifted her shirt; she drew a face winking on her stomach in syrup.

"See Maura, your stomach is winking at me," Jane said happily. Maura lifted herself up on her elbows attempting to admire the detective's art skills effectively smudging the face terribly.

"Aww look, he's smudged." Jane said feigning annoyance. "I guess I'll just have to erase him."

Maura raised a perfectly sculpted eye brow. "Jane, how are you going to erase him? Maple syrup is very stic-" Maura's sentence was cut off as Jane ran her tongue over Maura's perfect yoga sculpted abs.

"Ooohhh," she said dropping her head back. Jane smiled against her skin, working her way up the doctor's skin. Jane's hands ripped off the oversized tee covering Maura's body. Leaving Maura in her bra, she drizzled some more maple syrup over the delicious looking skin of her neck and collarbone. Jane found her lips attaching to Maura's delectable collarbone slowly kissing and licking her way to Maura's neck. Maura moaned snaking her hands under Jane's shirt searching for Jane's perfect abs.

Jane's door suddenly swung open.

"Jane Angela Rizzoli! I understand if you wanted to ignore me last night but REALLY! I've been calling you all morning! What were you thinking just walking out last night! And to top it all off you don't even pick up the phone for ya motha what if I was DY-" Angela's words died on her lips as she found her daughter straddling a very flustered half-naked Maura Isles, licking off what, judging by the bottle of maple syrup in Jane's hand, was a pancake topping off the doctors chest.

Jane groaned, and Maura froze. "Don't move." Jane whispered into Maura's neck. "If you don't move maybe she won't see us and she'll just turn and leave." When her mother kept staring she changed tactic.

"MA!" she said jumping up. "Don't you ever KNOCK? I mean REALLY?" She walked angrily over to her mother as Maura searched for her discarded shirt. She was blushing scarlet. Angela noticed the flour hand prints on the front seam and rear end of Maura's yoga pants. Jane steered her mother toward the door practically shoving her out of her apartment.

"Ya know Janie…" Angela started but Jane would hear none of it.

"Good BYE Ma!Next time KNOCK!" Jane said shuffled her mother out of her apartment closing and locking the door behind her.

Maura couldn't help but laugh at the look on Jane's face when she closed the door. She leaned against back against it.

"Oh MY GOD! I'm going to kill my mother or she's going to kill me!" Jane said walking back over to Maura. She planted a light kiss on Maura's cheek, who now had her shirt back on and was now cooking the pancakes that had been temporarily forgotten.

"I'm sorry Maura… I really didn't mean for my mother to see us like that I understand if ya know you want too…" Jane fidgeted.

"Don't even think about it Jane, you aren't getting rid of me that easily. I should have made sure the door was locked, or not let you undress me in the kitchen." She said flipping the pancakes.

Within minutes, the pancakes were done. Jane and Maura were finally able to sit and enjoy their breakfast.

A sudden knock on the door broke them from their peaceful breakfast.

"Ma, I swear if this is you, I'm not going to talk about this right no-" Jane stopped as she opened the door to find no one, she only saw a large paper bag on the floor with a folded piece of pink flowery stationary _shopping list_ paper tapped to it. She immediately recognized it as a piece from the pad her mother kept in the kitchen and smiled. Jane picked up the bag walking to the kitchen and placed it on the counter. She opened the bag to find a can of whip cream, some organic strawberries and a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"We have a delivery from my mother." Jane said turning to Maura she opened the note and read it aloud.

_Jane, _

_Thought you and Maura would enjoy these to go with your "breakfast." Have fun. I hope Maura enjoys the organic strawberries. I promise to knock next time._

_xoxo_

_Mom_

_P.s. I STILL WANT GRANDBABIES! (they don't make themselves ya know!)_

Jane couldn't help but smile. This was her mother's way of letting her know that she was okay with this.

Maura walked over to Jane taking the whip cream out of her hand, and walked toward Jane's room.

"Are you coming Jane?" She asked with a smirk.

Jane's stood there stunned for a moment before quickly following her. She'd have to remember to thank her mother sometime.

**-Fin- (maybe)**

**Review review review PLZ! PLZ! PLZ!**


End file.
